Together, and Alone
by h2o48
Summary: This was a requested ChasexEverest story. Don't like it, don't read it. Sorry it took forever but I'm juggling like 3 different stories. Anyway, enjoy the story and I enjoyed writing it.


**Together, and Alone**

The PAW patrol along with their good friend Jake were once again roaming about an iced landscape. Since everyone enjoyed being here so much they made it a habit to visit monthly.

"The penguins look so cute!" Skye commented looking out the window of the PAW patroller. "I know, those guys never change" Everest agreed. "How long are we staying Ryder?" Chase asked "Just the night, we'll have to go back home tomorrow" Ryder answered. "Make sure you pups are in your pup houses before dark, the temperature will drop quickly" he said worryingly.

"Ryder's right, your fur won't be enough protection tonight, it'll be freezing" Jake agreed. "Everest and I barely made it through that storm" he continued, motioning to his furry friend. "Oh it wasn't that bad, it gets a lot worse in the winter days" she advised.

"Its so cool you lived here Everest" Rocky commented, she responded by nodded uneasily. "Yeah it must have been so fun!" Marshall agreed, she nodded a little once again. "Hanging out with penguins, playing in the snow all day, skating on frozen lakes, sounds awesome" Rubble exclaimed. "Oh um you know it was okay, but I like Adventure Bay" she replied getting slightly uncomfortable.

"Ok pups were here!" Ryder announced, everyone was eager to get out of the vehicle, but Ryder stood in there way. "Now remember, always stay close to the PAW patroller, we don't want a repeat of last time" Ryder advised looking at Zuma, he giggled apologetically.

As everyone enjoyed their frolicking in the frozen dessert. Ryder and Jake made work recounting as many penguins as they could, and finding a few new ones. Each pup had found their own source of fun. Rubble and Rocky started to build snow forts and snow people, each larger than the last. Zuma, Skye and Marshall played hide and seek, Marshall repeatedly slipping on the ice trying to find them.

Chase had tried herding the penguins to help Ryder count, but became to worn out. "Ryder sir, can I take a break" he huffed, Ryder smiled "Of course, you've been such a good helper". He turned and looked around, everyone seemed preoccupied, except one husky. She was on her belly, a melancholy look on her face.

Everest was deep in thought before suddenly hearing her name "Everest?" she jumped in surprise, and landed in a pile of snow. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you" he apologized, she shook off the snow on her fur. "I'm OK, don't worry" she walked back to him. "Hey, so why are you here alone?" he asked curiously, "Oh you know, just tired" she lied. "But, we just got here" he integrated, knowing full well it was a lie.

"So! I'm tired" she snarled, a bit harsher than needed, his eyes widened at her attitude. "Well I was just trying to help" he shot back. "Well who said I needed your help" she continued, "Why are you acting so rude?" he piped up narrowing his eyes. "Oh Please, just cause I don't open up to the almighty leader, that makes me rude" she retorted in a sarcastic manner. His blood started to boil a bit, while the others Unbeknownst to them crowded around.

"You know what next time I worry about you I'll remind myself not to ask because I don't care" he growled. "So you're finally gonna keep your mouth shut and mind your own business" she countered getting closer to him. The pups had worried looks plastered on their faces and were wondering if they should step in. By the point where their comebacks turned into harsh insults, Ryder had done it for them. He pushed the feuding pair away from one another, crossing his arms in disappointment. Chase's ears lowered in embarrassment and Everest hung her head low.

He started to talk "I'm not sure what you were arguing about-", Chase had mumbled under his breath "She started it" and Everest growled in response. "But it doesn't matter, I don't wanna see you guys any were near each other except if you're gonna apologize, understood" he lectured firmly. "Yes sir" they said in unison, as they walked away from the group in opposite directions.

About an hour later everything seemed to have calmed down, Marshall was doing his best to help his friend as was Skye. "You does she think she is?" he asked Marshall who was listening to intently to his rantings. "Let it go buddy, I'm she didn't mean it" he tried to say but failed. "I was trying to help, and that's how she reacts, and worse now I'm in trouble" he huffed clearly ignoring him. "Maybe was angry about something and she took it out on you" he offered. "Well it doesn't matter, cause I don't care it and her anymore" he declared. Marshall rolled his eyes fully knowing he was bluffing "You said that 5 times and if you really don't care then stop talking about her" he remarked, earning a pout from Chase.

"So do you want to make snow angels?" Skye asked, hoping to change the subject. "That annoying little shepherd just has to know everything" she commented. "I don't know how you put up with him he's so full of himself" Everest turned to her cockapoo friend. "Well sometimes he can be kinda bossy but-" she couldn't finish. "Just forget it, I didn't want to come on this trip let alone get into a fight" she sighed walking away. Skye looked dejectedly at the direction of the girl pup.

Chase considered hiding out in the PAW patroller, but he blocked by a jumpy penguin. He was annoyed until he saw a really concerned face on the animal. "What's wrong little guy?" he asked sweetly, but the bird kept flaring it's arms and squawking. "I can't understand these things, but _someone_ can" he thought inwardly groaning at thought of asking that _someone _for help. But the sight of the distressed penguin made him swallow his pride and go find her.

She saw him coming and made an effort to try and hide but she was to slow. "Everest please help me" he begged, this is the first time he actually sounded desperate "With what?" she asked. He moved aside to reveal the distraught penguin. She quickly realized the problem and went to work communicating. "Come on it what's us to follow" she announced, "It'll be faster if we take my truck" he replied, she nodded in agreement.

The three rode around for what seemed like forever, Everest assured Chase they were heading the right way. When she finally made him stop she hopped out and started to sniff around. Chase didn't understand her actions, but was amazed by the look of determination on her face. "What are you searching for, maybe I can help?" he asked, she just ignored to his dismay. She shuffled around until she came across a crevice opening in the ground. "Here!"

Chase came to her side and looked downward deepen enough to make out 3 small penguins. The were perched on a breaking piece of ice. "Oh no! Everest we've got to get them out" he said trying to think of solution, while trying not to panic. "Lower me down, on your winch" she commanded, "I can try and reach them. Something burned in the pit if Chase's gut at the thought of her going down there alone. "No its to dangerous, I'll call Ryder" he said, he went to activate his badge, but she stopped him.

"You'll barely get a signal all the out here, and even if you do it'll take to long for them to reach us" she said back to him. He looked down for a minute "But Everest I-" he started, the sound of the ice breaking and poor little penguins cries interrupted him. "Chase please!" she begged him already heading toward his truck with a pleading look. He gulped and hooked her up to his winch "Tug twice for me to pull you up alright" he explained, she nodded.

She something in his eyes that confused her, she to give her head a shake before ascended. The penguins were barely stable, and she was heading a long way down. Chase tried his best to not have shaky paws while he lowered her. His heart raced, and he couldn't figure out what was wrong. He had been trained to handle himself in these matters, but even in the momentary lapse of judgment where he had displayed worry for Skye or the others, he never experienced this feeling. He heard an ear burning sound of falling ice "Everest!" he shouted before leaping out of his vehicle the the edge.

The winch couldn't be seen, and no matter how many times he screamed her name there was no response. "The cable might have snapped" he thought horrified. He tried to contact Ryder bit Everest was right they were too far away to get a signal. He couldn't do anything, all he was lay himself down and sobbed into his paws. "Oh Everest I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't help you, I'm sorry I was a jerk. I should have stopped you, I should have called for help. I'll do anything if you can just...come back." he cried out loud. "Chase!", he heard Everests voice, "Oh no, now I'm hearing her voice" he cried.

"Chase, you poor excuse for a German Shepherd, pull us up!" she screeched. "That is Everest!" he thought joyously. "Everest is that really you?" he asked into the dark hole, his response was "No duh, now hurry up these penguins are getting heavy". He rushed over and activated the winch as fast as he could. In no time Everest resurfaced with the baby penguins, she huffed a little bit before releasing them into their mothers arms. She barely could enjoy the adorable moment before being tackled in a hug. "Chase, cut it out I'm fine" she gasped not being able to breath. He separated "Sorry, I was worried" he apologized, she raised an eyebrow "About what?" she asked obliviously.

He gave her a strange look, when he was about to talk until the penguins nuzzled him in a thank you. The mother and her three chicks waddled away from the pair. "So umm..." Chase said awkwardly, "Let's get going, the others are probably looking for us" she stated heading for his truck. He nodded jumping in and trying to start the engine. It didn't really make sound, except a low rumble. "What's wrong?" she asked, "The engine must be frozen, we're gonna be stuck here for while" he sighed. She mimicked the sound "Perfect".

The sky had shown a beautiful mix of darkish blue, and pink as the sun was about to fully set. The pair of dogs sat patiently in Chase's truck still awaiting a rescue. If they had tried to find their way on foot they would have surely become lost. The already brisk air had become freezing, and the temperature was still declining. Their fur could only do so much to keep them warm, at this point they were both shivering tremendously.

"Everest it's really getting cold now" Chase breathed, hugging himself. Everest in turn rolled herself in a ball, paws tucked on her vest. "I've made it through worse, you're lucky it's not winter" she said shivering like him. "Wow, it must have been tough" he said trying to be sympathetic. "Not that bad-" she began but a gust of cold wind blew by giving them a bigger chill -"Just had to have thick fur". Chase thought of something, he hopped in the back seat next to her. He attempted to wrap his arms around her but she moved away from him, he frowned.

"Everest are still angry with me" he whimpered with puppy eyes. "No Chase I'm not, but I'd like to keep warm _alone_" she said coldly. "But aren't I here?" he said, trying and failing to get near her, he remained motionless after that. Silence came and stayed between the two. The only sound that could be heard was the light beeping of their tags, even though Ryder couldn't communicate with them he could track them. Everest remained in her ball and Chase was thinking of a way to bring up something that had been bothering him all day.

"Everest talk to me" he said abruptly, she peeked a look at him and raised an eyebrow, "Real smooth" Chase thought to himself. "What is it now?" she groaned at him not understanding him. "You've been acting weird since we were on the PAW patroller and I wanna know what's wrong now" he stated. She was about to say something but she was interrupted "And please don't say you're fine because you're not" he continued.

She looked uneasy as he kept talking "You looked like you wanted to throw up on the PAW patroller when we talked to you-" he integrated, she continued to remain silent and getting more upset. "I'm your friend and I want to help, even if you don't want me to and-" he stopped dead in his tracks when her eyes she'd tears and she started to cry. Not just a silent whimper, but she openly started to cry loudly trying to speak as she did.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, don't hate me I just-," she sniffled "So sorry, sorry" she kept mumbling. He couldn't think of anything to say or do. "You and the others just assumed I doing great out here, but most of the time it was a nightmare" she informed. "Before you pups found me, I was by myself, sure some travellers would come by sometimes but they never stayed" she said. "It was so horrible, to be alone, you have no idea" she moaned eyes covering her reddened still tearing eyes. "I was so lonely" she finished.

Chase felt as though he would have started to cry to. He never - no one ever considered how she felt being here before they meet. No one considered that her transition would affect her in any way. But here she was balling her eyes out in pain in front of him. "No wonder she could never accept help or talk to people about her feelings...she never knew how" he thought. She lived her entire life in this frozen prison, practically fighting for her life every night. "She relied on her self and only herself for so long, but no more" her declared to himself.

He made no hesitation in wrapping his arms around her frame and bringing her close. She didn't object at all, mostly out of weakness. He slowly removed his vest exposing the rest of him to the cold. He rested a paw on Everest's zipper debating whether to continue. She hadn't really given him any vocals since she finished her rant, but she gave him a small nod that it was ok. He slipped it off her easily and clutched her.

The sun had set some time ago and the only source of light was the moon and numerous stars. Chase and Everest snuggled against one another's fur. Everest knew this was his way of expressing his care for her, it was all so new to her, but so nice. Chase had internally vowed to himself that he would never allow her to feel this way again. He concluded that it was just his natural instinct to want to protect her, but something told her it went deeper.

He rubbed her belly with one paw and held her head to his chest with the other. She still sensed the cold wind against her, but this is the first time she didn't care. She felt him lick the corner of her ear, and continue across her cheek to her neck to the rest of her features. She purred and moaned silently to his actions. She nuzzled against his abdomen playfully. Sirens could heard in the distance, but as the pair was so enveloped in each other they could barely notice.

**Thank you so much for reading. This was a requested ChasexEverest story. So sorry it took so long to start writing. You can expect a Rubble centric story, ZumaxSkye one shot and close friendship story about Chase and Marshall. Until then goodbye! **


End file.
